Blood Lust
by A-Heaven-in-Hell
Summary: Voldemort has more than just wizards on his side during the Battle. He's been making creatures - half natural, half magical creatures - like werewolves and inferi. Oh, and not to mention vampires. Hermione, wounded during ... see inside for summary .
1. First Bite

Full summary: Voldemort has more than just wizards on his side during the Battle. He's been making creatures - half natural, half magical creatures - like werewolves and inferi. Oh, and not to mention _vampires_. Hermione, wounded during the Battle has a run-in with a vampire who is crazy about her, and the event changes everything.

Hello reader (who I bet is skipping my little authors note here), I know that this first chapter is deadly short, and not very interesting, but bare with me, the next chapter is better and a hundred times longer. I'm sure that there are a few extra 'the' s somewhere and a lowercase 'i' or some other spelling mistakes, but my excuse is that I have a zillion ideas and only ten fingers to type them with.

So, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

All he could smell was her.

A deep desire filled his soul, for her, her touch, her scent, her blood.

He turned a corner, a hopeless feeling settling in his stomach. The desire was so strong – something was wrong, and he wasn't there to help her.

He ran down a corridor and up a flight of stairs, practically flying by the fighting people he passed.

Someone called out to him – a death eater who recognized his trademark, blonde hair – but he ignored them.

A blast came from his right and he threw up his arms to protect his face from the flying shrapnel.

The battle was reaching its end, with the Dark side loosing – he knew, Voldemort had already fled and the few death eaters that remained were sure to be picked up and chucked behind bars. That meant that he had to hurry, if he were caught now, no one would give him a chance to explain.

He barrelled around a corner, crashing into someone who threw a curse after him. It hit the wall to his right, just missing him. Thankfully, they didn't give chase.

He climbed up another flight of stairs and he was finally alone. He focused upon her scent. A right and two lefts, a flight of stairs up, then two corridors to the right - and that was when he found her, laying in a pool of her own blood.

The animal inside of him fought for control, a thirst for the thick liquid building up in his throat. He held his breath and drew his wand, scanning for a wound.

He flipped he onto her front, glassy eyes met his steely gaze. She was dying.

She gasped something, too weak to make more than a squeak. Her breathing was laboured as he looked over the deep slashes were made across the front.

Fenir? Or sectumsempra? He couldn't tell.

She wheezed again closing her eyes, he took a moment to dive into her thoughts – once a game for him, she had such interesting thoughts, but now a chore.

_Oh god, kill me now. I've suffered enough. Just be sure to have someone find me, I don't want to rot here in this hall forever._

He sucked in between his teeth, the desire to bite reaching its peak.

Whether it was the desire, or the fact that she wouldn't survive such wounds, he made his decision.

He bit.


	2. Mmm, Arithmacy

Hello Reader, welcome to the second chapter of Blood Lust. I assure you, this chapter is better than the last. Although, and I agree with you, anything could beat it. Anyways, thanks for giving my story a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Even before she opened her eyes, she knew that she was being crowded.

Her eyes flickered open for just a second, catching sight of her professors and the school nurse.

She moaned softly as they all gasped and crowed closer – she just wanted to sleep! She had been having the most wonderful dream, it was about a boy, a charming, sweet boy whose face she couldn't place.

'Oh! She's awake!' Someone called, 'Go get Minerva – oh, headmistress! She's just awoken!'

'Well then, I doubt that she appreciates all of this yelling, Poppy.'

'Sorry headmistress.'

The girl chuckled as the nurse apologised, like a little school girl who had been caught drawing smiley faces on the chalkboard.

She finally rolled over to face her teachers.

'Ah, miss Granger,' Headmistress McGonagall said, stepping even closer. 'We thought that you might never wake!'

'Wah?' Hermione yawned, trying to recall why she was even in the hospital wing in the first place. 'Oh! Oh my! The-the battle! Harry! Ron! We need to help!' She tried to slide out of the metal cot, but Pomfrey stopped her.

'Miss Granger,' said the nurse after a glance at the other woman. 'Please, the battle is over. Everyone has left.'

At Hermione's confused look, McGonagall cleared her throat.

'Hermione, everything is fine-'

'Did we win?' The girl interrupted.

'Erm, no. The death eaters escaped along with the dark lord. It's been nearly a month since that night - do you remember anything?'

A man, pain, blood, confusion.

'Not much. A month, professor? How is everyone? How many casualties?'

'More of them died than us. That's all that matters, and a few of the death eaters and their families have turned to us since then for protection. The dark side is quickly losing its numbers. There's nothing to worry yourself over. Now, surly you must have some needs to take care of.'

Hermione gathered the blankets around her chin, everyone was watching her, their eyes seemed to look through her like a muggle x-ray machine. She was feeling even more crowded suddenly, with a slight paranoia that something bad was going to happen.

As she thought her needs, a strange feeling ran the length of her throat, like a burst of flames that shot down to her stomach.

She gasped at the fiery feel and gulped her first proper breath of oxygen. She could literally feel the air pushing all the way into her lungs, and a desire was born.

Her senses heightened, her eyes flickered about at abnormal speeds, picking up on the placement of everything. Her wand lay on the short dresser next to her bed and one of those medical curtains ran around the group that encircled her. She was trapped.

She could feel professor Flitwick moving beside her, rapid movements of his leg, nervously.

She could smell a lovely flowery smell that wafted from her ancient ruins teacher, it made her mouth water for inexplicable reasons.

She could hear blood rushing in her ears, but she couldn't tell if it was her own or her professors.  
Hermione closed her eyes, trying to force away the thought that professor Vector would make a tasty snack.

Someone pushed aside the curtain on her left.

'I just heard, how are you Hermione?'

A repulsive smell entered suddenly entered her air bubble and her eyes snapped open, searching for the owner of the stink.

Her eyes landed on an old time friend, Remus Lupin.

A feral snarl left her lips before she could stop it, and already he was stepping away, pulling the headmistress with him.

'Step back!' he cried. That isn't Hermione!'

'I am too!' she called back, 'wait! I won't hurt you,' but the voice that spoke these words was not her own. It was a husky purr that made her sound seductive and sly.

She slapped a hand over her mouth as her male professors looked back at her with lust.

She whimpered, hoping that if she closed her eyes she would wake up in her four-poster in the Gryffindor tower. She was sorely disappointed though, as she opened them to find the teachers retreating. Something inside of her snarled in disappointment and the strange, fiery feel ran the length of her throat again.

'Hermione,' Remus was saying, 'how do you feel? Does anything hurt?'

'My throat.' she said, forcing her own voice out, 'what is wrong with me Lupin!'

'Hermione, try to relax, we're going to take care of that and then we'll talk. Dobby?'

A crack echoed off the walls and high ceiling.

'Professor is calling?' the house elf squeaked.

Hermione blocked them out, trying to force the beast inside of her away. Her throat burned even more now, almost constantly.

A dish was deposited in her lap, she cracked open her eyes to find a raw steak lying there, covered in a succulent, red juice.

She dug into the dish without a thought.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth on her arm, leaving a trail of red liquid.

'Hermione, does anything hurt now? Are you hungry anymore?'

'No, Lupin. I'm fine.' she said truthfully.

He drew a chair, sitting a good 5 feet from her bed. None of the other teachers joined him.

'Hermione, you look different.' he started with. 'Do you feel any different? Well, when you're not hungry, I mean.'

She shook her head.

'Hermione, you know how in third year, Severus taught you students about werewolves because he thought that someone would catch on to my... condition?'

'Stop beating around the bush, Remus.' Professor Flitwick called, 'We would all like to know what is going on, please.'

'I can handle it, Lupin.' Hermione replied. 'Whatever is wrong with me - I assure you.'

He looked doubtful, but continued. 'Hermione, I'm afraid that you have been bitten by a vampire.'

A whole deal of questions were suddenly directed at the old defence against the darks arts teacher, but none of them were from the girl on the bed. She at stock still in shock.

'A vampire? Remus, that is preposterous-'

'Yes, she would have killed us all if she really were-'

'Poppy is right, the young are always very thirsty, we would be dead-'

'A VAMPIRE!' professor Vector cried before fainting into professor sprouts arms.

'Poor Septima doesn't like vampires all too much.' Sprout said, laying her on the ground as Pomfrey fussed over her.

'Yes, I'm sure Minerva!' Remus cried in frustration. 'Which also leads me to believe that she is not!'

McGonagall threw her arms in the air. 'Well which is it, Remus? Is she or isn't she?'

'She's both!' he exclaimed loudly before turning a deaf ear upon the raging headmistress. 'Hermione? Are you alright?'

'A vampire...' she said finally. 'It makes sense.' Lupin turned and smiled at McGonagall. 'but, that doesn't explain...' she trailed off and missed her dear transfiguration teacher stick her tongue out at the back of Lupins head.

'Yes, but I may have an explanation for your differences from a real vampire.' Remus looked around to be sure that everyone was listening. 'We caught word just before the battle began, that the dark lord had more than just wizards on his side. He's been making creatures - half natural, half magical creatures. I did some research and apparently only a handful of wizards have been able to create such beings, and apparently they're easier to control and to communicate with. I believe that you were bitten by one of his altered vampires. And that's why you can control your thirst - a true vampire would have ripped us all to shreds.' there was silence. 'Do you remember anything from the night of the battle?'

She shook her head. Blurry memories of light, pain and tears were all that came to mind.

'Lupin, have Harry and Ron been by? How is everyone?'

'Your friends slept here overnight for a week after we found you - do you know why you were in the headmaster's office when you were hurt? No? - but Harry and Ron have taken to living Grimauld place, they're doing their best to find the last horcrux, I've never actually seen them work so hard. We extended invitations for them to come back for an eight year, many of your class mates are coming back, in fact. But they declined though, they just want this war out of the way.' he chuckled.

'What's going to happen to me?' she asked timidly.

'Well,' he looked back at McGonagall for help.

'Miss Granger, I do not know much about vampires, I am merely a transfiguration teacher. But, if thinks that it would be good for you to stay here, then I will offer to you what we have offered to the rest of the student body. Would you be up for an eighth year of schooling?'

'Most definitely.' Hermione replied with a grin. 'But, would I still be able to help my friends?'

'We could work out the details and such. , would it be wise for Miss Granger to remain here at Hogwarts?'

Her professor looked her over once.

'Yes, but miss granger, you must understand this. You are a danger to everyone around you, including yourself. I have no idea how much like a vampire you really are and I have no idea how long raw steak is going to keep your hunger at bay. I would like to run some tests before the school year starts up, to be completely sure of my choice. Good. Now, Minerva, if we could go speak in your office?'

The pair departed and the rest of the staff followed except for Vector- who was laying down on one of the cots on the other side of the room - and Pomfrey - who was bustling about, trying not to look over whelmed by the fact that she had vampire in her infirmary.

'Drink this, honey. Dreamless draught - Remus thinks that you should rest, what with all that happened this afternoon. If you're - erm - hungry, then ring this little bell and I'll get something.'

Hermione made to argue - she'd been asleep for a month! But let it go, she was feeling particularly drained.


	3. When Worlds Collide

Wow, I didn't think that so many people would have read my story! Ok, so maybe it was only like 200, but that's still a lot, right? Anyways, thanks to my faithful reviewer, IGOTEAMEDWARD, you are my favourite person on this site right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~o~

Draco sighed irritably as he jumped out of his empty carriage and headed for the school, barely able of seeing it through the rain that poured down.

He was upset for more than one reason, the main one though, was because people didn't seem to be able to mind their own business! Yeah, he was back, big whoop. Hogwarts was the best part of his life and he wasn't embarrassed to admit it. When he'd received his letter, personally delivered by his old DADA teacher - Lupus, or something - he'd jumped for joy. Hogwarts was better than that musty old house that they were hiding out in anyways.

He'd once been told that Malfoys don't hide, they come out and take things like men - but he wasn't technically a Malfoy anymore. Before the battle his mother had gone to the Order and pleaded for mercy, she may have loved her husband at one point, and she might have believed in what the dark lord fought for just a moment, but she didn't anymore. They welcomed her with open arms, and Draco as well - although the fact that during the three hours he spent in their 'headquarters' had been at the end of the Weasley twins wands was understandable, he'd done some pretty bad things - and soon they'd been set up with a smelly little house, just down the block.

Neither he nor his mother enjoyed the arrangements very much, but it was better than having Voldemort slithering about the place, dragging his next test patient around by the neck. A lot better.

But people didn't have to be asking him about it! Seriously! It was his business!

He stormed into the great hall, seating himself in the first empty space he saw, glaring at the younger Slytherins around him.

He sighed and drummed his fingers on the table top, already bored. So he took up his favourite pastime : people watching.

Down the table he saw a young Slytherin trying to talk up Astoria Greengrass, who was ignoring him and carving things into the table with her knife.

A table over, a Ravenclaw boy was cleaning his teeth in the upside-down reflection of his spoon, much to the distain of all the girls around him.

Next to them were the Hufflepuffs, and Draco quickly recognized a pair from his year - the dashing Justin Finch-Flechley (who was not quite so dashing as the boy watching him) and a girl with dirty-blonde ponytails, something Abbott - who were already pouring over their textbooks.

And another table over there was a girl sitting all by her lonesome, that made dracos blood catch on fire by just looking at her.

_Hermione Granger_

He drew a breath as her looked her over. Her hair - now luscious, curly locks. Her eyes - a crystal clear honey-amber from twenty feet away. Her lips - two full, blood-red lips that were pulled into a smile as she watched a shooting star fly across the enchanted ceiling. And then she stood, and Draco could see curves, even buried under several layers of clothing, that made him go hot in the pants.  
She was going to be the death of him.

~o~

Hermione was the first to arrive at dinner on the night that the other students would arrive. She was neverous as she sat down, fixing the pleats of her skirt, watching the entrance of the hall for the others. How would they react?

She hadn't seen anyone other than the staff all summer long, and other than the occasional letter to Harry (Ron could never remember to write back) she had no contact with her friends.

Lupin had been the one to tell the order about her condition. Harry, apparently, had to be stunned in order to keep him from going straight to Hogwarts to see his best friend. Lupin had explained that it probably wasn't a good idea to be seeing Hermione, they had just begun running tests and he wasn't sure if her thirst would be able to contain if faced by hoards of people pressing in on her. Hermione had been sad, but had understood.

The tests though, they were kind of fun - in a sick, beastly way. Lupin had taken her out of the school and away from any possible victims and almost every day she would tap into her vicious side and he'd have her run around the lake to see just how fast she was, or he'd let a mouse loose in the forest and she'd have to track it down. It was all good fun, actually - for her wild side, at least. Lupin and McGonagall didn't think it to be so as they watched her rip a mouse to shreds.

Hermione laughed to herself as she recalled the first time they'd done a test.

_'Good morning, Lupin.' She greeted him with a hand over her nose._

_He laughed good naturedly at this. He'd determined that the reason why she couldn't stand his smell was because he was a werewolf, and vampires and werewolves weren't usually the greatest of friends._

_He had a broom over his shoulder and his pocket was squeaking._

_The man steered her towards the hall doors, which were left open due to the fact that the day was a particularly hot one._

_Sunlight spilled through them. Hermione stopped where the light and the dark came together. The toes of her running shoes just barely touched the line._

_'Really, Hermione?' Asked her professor, who was waiting for her a few feet ahead._

_'I've read the stories, Lupin. What if I shrivel up? What if I spontaneously combust? Can't we just train inside the school?'_

_'No, it's too dangerous. And none of the stories have been _completely_ correct yet. I'm sure that it's just some old vampire housewives tale to keep little vamps from roaming the streets. Come on.'_

_But she remained where she was._

_He took a step towards her, she took one back._

_He sighed and withdrew his wand._

_'Accio Hermione.'_

_'No!' She screeched, throwing her arms over her face. She tried to fight the magical pull, but instead simply fell back on her bum. She skidded across the floor until she sat at his feet._

_'That wasn't so bad, was it?' Lupin said with a laugh._

_She snarled at him in anger, but was grateful none the less. She would have hated being stuck inside all day long._

_They trooped out onto the grounds to find McGonagall waiting for them, also with a broom._

_'Now Hermione, as this is your first test, we're going to do something simple. You are going to try and find this mouse. Take a deep whiff - that is all that you're going to be working off of.' He and McGonagall mounted their brooms and Lupin set the tiny creature on the ground. 'Give it a minute or two to run off. Meanwhile, we're going to see if you can slip into your vampire abilities without being thirsty.'_

_It took her longer than expected, but finally she shed her last bit of humanity and stood before them as her insane, vampire self._

_She took in a deep breath. With the scent of the mouse still lingering in her nose, she began to track the poor creature._

_She was faster than she had imagined she would be, her feet barely touched the ground._

_Hermione let loose a laugh, she felt amazing._

_The mouse hadn't made it far at all, Hermione caught it just before it reached some bushes, not even a hundred meters from where it had been let loose._

_She snatched up the mouse, her hunger getting the better of her, and popped the poor guys head off._

_When her thirst had been quenched, the human side of her returned to her body and looked over the mess she'd made._

_She rushed towards the bushes and quickly vomited._

_As Hermione looked up at her professors, she knew that she looked disgusting. Sweaty and bloody with a mix of barf._

_Lupin took one look at McGonagalls pale face and burst out laughing._

_'I am _never_ coming to see your tests again.' The old woman said, sticking out her tongue in a sickly manner._

Hermione looked up as a pair of chattering girls entered the hall. Their talk stopped when they saw the brunette.

Hermione looked away, their stares made her uncomfortable.

She knew that she looked different. She had done some research about vampires after she was released from the hospital wing, they attract their prey by means if seduction, hence the voice and the body.

The first time that she'd seen herself, she'd drawn her wand and shattered the mirror. The girl that had looked back at her was not Hermione. Her hair was the opposite of her curly mess that had rested upon her head for the past eighteen years. Now, it looked like she had taken a shower in Sleekeazy's **Hair** Potion. Her eyes were the same color as before, like warm honey with a tint of amber, although, Lupin said that when she was hungry her eyes turned to more of a reddy-amber shade. Hermione had always imagined that vampires had strictly pale white skin, but she proved that wrong. She was still rather pale, but all of the training outside had given her a lovely tan. But the biggest change was under her collarbone. Hermione had always thought that she had looked just fine, ample sized breasts and muscled legs - the works. Now she looked like she had stepped out of a muggle model magazine! And to top it all off, none of her clothes fit right.

Upon hearing that Hermione would not be returning to Grimauld place for the summer, Mrs Weasley had taken it upon herself to go to Diagon Alley, and even into Muggle London, in search of new clothes and books for the girl. Sadly, the woman had no knowledge of how Hermione had changed, and ended up getting pants and skirts that were too big, and shirts that were too small. The charms professor had ended up teaching Hermione some new spells to help with the situation.

Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling to avoid eyes.

She laughed at the stars, knowing very well that it was pouring rain outside.

A shooting star crossed the hall and she closed her eyes.

_I wish that things could just go back to normal._

She laughed again, _normal_. Her old life had been anything but normal.

A girl passed behind her and Hermione instantly recognized the voice and the homey smell of the Burrow.

'Ginny,' She called out when the red-head didn't see her. She stepped away from the table to hug her friend. Ginny stood stalk still as Hermiones arms came around her.

'Ginny, it's me! Hermione!' She said stepping back to look in the other girls' eyes.

_'Hermione?_ I didn't even recognize you! If Ron could see you now, he'd have a heart attack!'

The brunette only smiled, Ronald Weasley was old news, he hadn't had the guts to ask her out when she had wanted him to, and now it was too late. She had deemed it too risky to pursue a relationship with her condition.

'What have you been eating - you look amazing!'

'Hospital food,' Hermione replied with a snort. Together they sat in the empty space that Hermione had cleared before.

'I've got to get me some of that! Anyways, where were you this summer? I was so lonely! And no one would tell me - 'its Order business' they always said. How have you been?'

'I was here, in the hospital being patched up for a month, then in the library.' She said, trying not to cringe, she hated lying to her friends.

That had been her single demand - that no one that was returning to school this year could know about her condition.

'Sounds like heaven for you - a library all to yourself.' Ginny said, before being shushed by a girl a few seats down.

McGonagall entered the hall carrying the old sorting hat, a small group of children followed her. There were only 11 in total.

The sorting hat sang his song - one about danger and unlikely friendships in these hard times - and the group as sorted. There were four to Griffindor, two to Hufflepuff, three to Ravenclaw, and two to Slytherin.

All throughout the ceremony, and then dinner, Hermione could feel eyes upon her - but then again, Ginny informed her that half the hall was watching her.

When it came time to head off to bed, Hermione looked over at her friend.

'Sorry, Gin.' She said sadly. 'I'm not staying in the Tower anymore. The Headmistress has given me a room by the library - a portrait of a woman in the woods. You can come by tomorrow and check it out if you like.'

Ginny gave her a small smile.

'Good night Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow - maybe we'll have some classes together.'

The red-head pushed away from the bench, waving, and rushed to catch up to some other girls in her year.

Hermione waited until there were fewer people around, less to stare at her new form, before leaving the hall.

She understood why she had her own room, it was safer that way, in case she lost control of her desire. It was a nice place anyways, with her own little 'common room' - equipped with a fireplace, desk, sofas and bookshelves. She also had her own bedroom that opened up into a balcony, and a private bathroom. But she missed the other girls, when they tried to get Hermione to wear makeup, and when they helped her dress up for any event.

She showered and slipped into her night clothes - a thin tank top and a pair of Harrys boxers (from way back in fourth year when he'd forgotten them at the burrow). She had to admit, she was a little disgusted by them, but after scourgifying them again and again, they still smelled a bit like the Burrow, and she had taken to wearing them because they reminded them of her best friends.

Hermione yawned loudly before saying goodnight to no one and slipping off to sleep.


	4. At A Glance

Here's the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~o~

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Hermione Granger was late.

She blamed it on the particularly bloody steak that had been waiting for her in her common room. In the heat of her blood lust, she hadn't noticed the red liquid as it stained her crisp white shirt. She had then been forced to change clothes and scrub her face and hands - she was a messy eater.

If it was any other day, she could have just skipped breakfast, she didn't like the taste of real food anyways. But today was the first day of classes, and she had no idea what her classes were.

She flew into the Great hall, her chest heaving and her skirt all screwed up, drawing quite a bit of attention.

Avoiding stares, she plopped herself down next to Ginny just as McGonagall passed by with the schedules.

Hermione ripped hers open and scanned the blocks.

Monday:

8:30 - 10:00 Advanced Ancient Runes – P. Babbling  
10:10 - 11:40 Advanced Arithmacy - P. Vector  
12:10 – 1:40 Herbology – P. Sprout - Hufflepuff  
1:50 - 3:20 Herbology – P. Sprout - Hufflepuff  
3:30 - 5:00 History of Magic - Binns - Slytherin

Tuesday:

8:30 - 10:00 Care of Magical Creatures – P. Hagrid - Ravenclaw  
10:10 - 11:40 Advanced Potions – P. Slughorn  
12:10 – 1:40 History of Magic - Binns - Slytherin  
1:50 - 3:20 Advanced Charms – Flitwick  
3:30 - 5:00 Advanced Arithmacy - P. Vector

Wednesday:

8:30 - 10:00 Advanced Potions – P. Slughorn  
10:10 - 11:40 Advanced Potions – P. Slughorn  
12:10 – 1:40 Advanced Transfiguration – P. McGonagall  
1:50 - 3:20 Advanced Ancient Runes – P. Babbling

Thursday:

8:30 - 10:00 Advanced Transfiguration - McGonagall  
10:10 - 11:40 Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts – P. Lupin  
12:10 - 1:40 Advanced Charms – P. Flitwick  
1:50 - 3:20 Advanced Arithmacy - P. Vector  
3:30 – 5:00 Advanced Ancient Runes – P. Babbling  
9:30 - 11:00 Astronomy – Sinistra – 7th and 8th years

Friday:

8:30 - 10:00 Advanced Charms – P. Flitwick  
10:10 - 11:40 Advanced Transfiguration - McGonagall  
12:10 – 1:40 Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts – P. Lupin  
1:50 - 3:20 Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts – P. Lupin  
3:30 - 5:00 Divination – P. Trelawney – Slytherin

'Professor, there must be some mistake,' Hermione called after McGonagall. 'I didn't put divination on my list.'

'No, Miss Granger, there is no mistake. In light of recent events, we find that it would be useful for you students to get the most out of your school lives. The class is mandatory. Good day Miss Granger, Miss Weasley.' The old woman nodded her head at the pair and continued down the aisle.

'I can't believe this! I can't believe her! She hates that old bat as much as I do and she's making the course _mandatory?_ Can this get any worse?' Hermione cried, shoving her schedule under Ginnys nose.

'Oh look, Hermione, you've got it with the Slytherins.' Ginny said with a laugh. 'On the brightside though, I've got it with you!'

'Woohoo.' Hermione grumbled, twirling her finger in a circular motion.

'We've also got History of Magic, with the Slytherins, Care of Magical Creatures, with the Ravenclaws, and Astronomy, which is everyone in 7th and 8th year.' Ginny said, reading off their schedules. 'Why are you taking so many advanced classes? If you weren't then we'd have so much more time together!'

'You want my notes?' Hermione asked with a chuckle

The redhead gave her friends an innocent look, causing the brunette to snort loudly into the bowl of oatmeal that she was eating for show.

'You become more like your brother every day, Gin.' Hermione looked down at her watch. 'Oh, ten minutes until Ancient Runes,'

Ginny pushed away from the bench, wiping crumbs off of her mouth.

'Muggle Studies for me.' She grumbled.

Hermione gave her a questioning look.

'For my dad – but some of the stuff that muggles have are pretty cool, actually. Like those, erm, competers? They're amazing.'

Hermione smiled sadly, Muggle Studies was the only course that she wasn't taking this year. She had really enjoyed the class, but it was been so easy for her, being muggle-born and everything. She liked it when learning was a challenge.

Ancient Runes passed quickly, as did Arithmacy (Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Professor Vector was purposely avoiding her eyes) and Hermione was soon sitting in the Great Hall, trying to get her fill by sucking the juices out of the rawest beef sandwich she could find.

'Hermione! It's crazy!' Ginny cried as she rushed through the hall, throwing her books down on the seat next to her.

'What Gin?' Hermione asked with a laugh. 'Did you learn about the magic of microwaves in Muggle Studies?'

'What's a micro – nevermind!' Ginny leaned in real close and whispered : '_Draco Malfoy_ is in my Muggle Studies class! _And he was actually taking notes!_ '

Hermione simple stared at her friend.

'Gin? I think that maybe we should go see the nurse, you must be seeing things – Malfoy isn't even here this year.' The brunette took her friends hand and stood to leave, but Ginny pulled her back.

'Yes, he is! Look!' She pointed across the Hall at the Slytherin table.

Hermione had barely glanced up and she had seen his signature blonde hair, sitting all alone at the far end of his table. As if he knew she was watching him, her looked up to meet her gaze.

Flames licked her throat and she gasped out loud.

She couldn't him remember looking like in sixth year, or that time at his manor during the horcrux hunt. He looked... relaxed.

She looked away and the fiery feeling left.

'I have to go write a letter Gin, I'll see you later for History of Magic.' Hermione was gone before Ginny had the chance to reply.

Hermione rushed to her room, writing a quick letter to Harry, asking him how he'd been, how this were going with the Order, then adding her question about Malfoy at the end.

Satisfied, she made her way to the owlery, and then to the kitchen to find the rarest meat she could – just in case.

Double Herbology flew by in a flash – Hermione was disappointed to find that Neville Longbottom was taking the advanced class, but was satisfied by the company of Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan.

At three twenty two, Hermione found herself trudging down the hall to History of Magic with Ginny chattering in her ear about some girl from potions.

It wasn't that she didn't like History of Magic – sometimes it dragged on, but that was beside the fact – the reason why she was dragging her feet today was because the Griffindors had the class with _the Slytherins,_ which also meant : with _him._

Ginny - who had never had a class with the studious brunette didn't know that her friend liked to sit in the very front of the class, where there was no chance of sleeping or slacking off – moaned and grumbled and groaned for the first five minutes of class as Hermione forced the poor girl to sit with her.

The Griffindors that were taking the course with them were: Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Collin Creevey, Jared Intera, Nick Mestow, Victoria Frobisher, Michelle Dobson and Natalie McDonald. The ten of them arrived on time, along with four Slytherins: Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Anette Trevolie and the great, bouncing ferret himself.

Hermione avoided his gaze as she watched him out of the corner of her eye take a seat a row to right, behind her and her friend.

Neville, who had taken the row before the blonde, leaned over to ask why she hadn't taken the advanced Herbology course. Her excuse was that it conflicted with her Potions class.

Professor Binns started his lecture about Grumug the Gruesome and the rest of the class slithered in afterwards.

Halfway through the lesson, a loud crash was heard in the hall, followed by someone shrieking loudly about the schools dead poltergeist. This interrupted Binns speech, causing him to grumble about Peeves.

'Settle down class, settle down!' He said in his monotonous voice. 'I shall go deal with Peeves, I'll return in a moment.'

He floated out the door and the class erupted in chatter.

Hermiones eyes remained glued to her parchment, where she was dutifully writing down every word that the teacher had said. Her work was disrupted though, when she looked away to find her ink pot, and looked back to find someones butt smearing her tiny notes.

She glared up at the boy, a seventh year Slytherin with a leer on his face but no name that Hermione could recall.

'So, Granger, where are your bodyguards?'

~o~

'_So, Granger, where are your bodyguards?'_

The beast inside of him raged - that boy was too close. He wanted to reach over and pull the boy clean off the desk, and most likely rip his face off – but how would that reflect on Draco?

The blonde closed his eyes, hoping that she would at least defend herself.

'You're messing up my notes.' Was her calm reply.

_Damn it Granger! Fight back!_

He looked over, as casually as possible, to see the boy leaning towards her, hissing something about a broom closet on the second floor. The brunette before him was shrinking back in her seat. Weasley turned and told him to 'Fuck off.'

Granger looked away from the slimy boy, meeting Dracos silver gaze. It was at that moment that the blonde realized that he was pointing his wand at the other Slytherin. He turned away, dropping his wand on the desk before him.

'You want some of this too, Weasel? You, me and Granger here could make it a threesome-'

Dracos head snapped back, just in time to see the brunette reach up and shove the foul boy off of her desk. The pair both seemed surprised by her actions. Granger reacted first, stepping around the desk and grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt.

'_Do not talk about my friend that way.'_ She hissed dangerously before lifting her fist and punching his face in.

The room was dead silent as she dropped him to the floor.

She made it back to her seat just in time, a moment later Binns floated back into the room.

'Alright, who can tell me where I left off?' The ghost asked, floating over the bleeding boy.

Granger raised her hand and he nodded at her.

'You were telling us that Grumug was hiding out in France because the Lemburg Clan was hunting him.' She replied with a sweet smile.

'Lovely, Miss Granger. Now why can't the rest of you be like this sweet girl. Follow along in your book please, page 256.'

As the professor returned to his lecture, Granger looked down at the Slytherin and quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Oh, Mr. Pritchard, whatever are you doing on the ground? Your seat is in the back.' Binns said, finally noticing the boy.

_Ah, she could handle things just fine._


	5. Silver Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~o~

'You are so lucky!' Ginny cried, jumping on her friend's bed. 'This whole place – all to yourself!'

The redhead sighed, curling up on the covers

'Hey, Hermione – have you ever thought about joining the quidditch team?'

Hermione snorted in reply.

'No, I'm serious, you would be an amazing beater! With the way you hit Pritchard today, I'm amazed that Harry hadn't tried to put a bat in your hand before!' Ginny said, sitting up.

'Brooms and I just don't mix, Ginny. I couldn't even get mine to hover in first year.' Hermione smiled at the memory.

'What if I taught you? Would you try out? I'm captain this year because Harry's gone, we need all the help we can get!'

'Alright Ginny,' Hermione sighed. 'Now get off my bed! You've messed up my sheets!'

'Good, practice starts tomorrow.'

~o~

'Have fun Ginny,' Hermione grumbled as she dropped the redhead off at the greenhouses. The other girl simply giggled at her mood.

Hermione began her slow trudge up to the school groaning to herself about the next class.

The reason for her sour mood was actually a whole mess of reasons. Firstly, tonight she was going flying. Big whoop. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of flying, it actually sounded quite fun, from what her three quidditch-loving friends had said. It was more like the idea of failing. That was not something that Hermione found very appealing. Tonight would be like first year all over again.

Secondly, Care of Magical Creatures had been less than exciting. Hagrid was trying to see if they could cross-breed two different kinds of flobberworms – they had spent the entire hour and a half trying to figure out which end of the worm was up. Although, Luna Lovegoods input wasn't nearly as annoying as Hermione had found if a few years ago, the blonde Ravenclaw had saved both Hermione and Ginny from death by boredom.

Thirdly, she had Potions next. With Sluhorn – the only man to ever hold Harry above her in classroom grades status, and it was all because of that stupid book! She had never hated Harry more. But that was all behind her, no one was going to beat her this year, that was her goal.

She entered the potions room with just a moment to spare, seating herself, as usual, at the front of the class.

There were only a few people who were skilled enough, after the terrible teachings of Snape, to pursue the advanced Potions class. It was a mixed class that consisted of herself, Victoria Frobisher, Sally-Anne Perks, Justin Finch-Flechley, Eloise Midgen, Louise Carnet, Mitch Rostav, Tess Retchale and –

She could smell him before she saw him. In the hot space, his scent seemed to gather around her. He smelled simply..._delicious._ A mix of fresh pines and honey, with the slight hint of... _oh damn_. Fresh parchment and cut grass.

She turned her head to the side, just slightly, and there he was, removing his outer robe and in the process fanning his scent in her direction.

The hungry feel ran down her throat and she forced herself to concentrate on the directions.

Blindside potion – it made the drinker blind for several hours. Simple enough.

Hermione gathered her ingredients, pausing by _his_ desk for just a moment to breathe in his raw scent.

_There is something wrong with me,_ She thought, cutting her munkroot into 5 equal parts, _I'll go see professor Lupin after this and find out if there's something I can do._

At the end of class, as she was bottling her perfect blindside potion, _he_ walked by her desk to deliver his own potion. A wave of pine, honey, fresh parchment and cut grass made its way to her nose and she found herself gasping for more.

But what had her running from the classroom as the bell rang, was the realization that the beast in her wasn't the one that wanted to bite him – Hermione was.

There _was_ somthing wrong with her.

~o~

'Where's Professor Lupin?' Hermione gasped to her redhead friend, plopping down on the seat before her.

'No idea, which really sucks because I have double Defence Against the Darks Arts after History of Magic. Why? Have you finished your extra-curricular essay and you want to hand it in?'

'No, I finished that last week.' Hermione replied casually. 'What? You don't stay at school all summer and not expect to get homework.'

It was true, Lupin had asked her to do some research on vampires and create a text showing the differences between a real vampire and herself.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes, smiling.

'So, how was Potions?'

'Dreadful. Malfoy was...' An angel.

Ginnys eyebrows hit her hairline.

_Did I say that out loud?_

'I mean – he was quiet! Completely unlike his usual self, he didn't say a single mean thing!' Hermione said, trying to cover up her mistake. 'How was herbology?'

'Oh, nothing extraordinary. You haven't heard from Harry, have you?' The redhead asked, avoiding her friends eyes.

'Not yet, but when I do, I'll let you know.' She replied, also avoiding her eyes – Hermione had never been very good at the whole _relationship_ thing.

'So,' Ginny finally said. 'Qudditch tonight, are you ready?'

'No, and I probably never will be.' Hermione scoffed, causing Ginny to smile.

'Ah, it'll be fun no matter what. But when you make the team, we're going to have to get you a real broom. Do you think Harry would trust you with his firebolt? Probably not, huh? Oh well, we'll find something.' Ginny jumped up suddenly, 'Oh! I forgot, Elizabeth asked me to help her with her Potions essay! Sorry Hermione, but I've got to run, I'll see you in History of Magic!'

Hermione waved her away, she didn't mind being alone.

She retreated to her room to exchange books and freshen up, fretting for a minute, as Harry still hadn't replied to her owl, before catching the time and running off to her next class.

When she arrived, she found Ginny and Victoria sitting in what used to be Nevilles row, and Neville in Ginnys seat. Hermione didn't care much, she liked Neville as much as the next Griffindor. When she sat down they exchanged smiles, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her as the lesson began.

The bell rang for the change of class and Ginny ran off to with the other girl, forcing Hermione to walk to Advanced Charms alone with her greatest desire.

He didn't technically walk with her, his strides were long and he walked several paces ahead of her, giving her a short opportunity to look him over. Up close you could see the difference between his 17 and 18 year old self. He walked with some kind of abandon, a carefree feel that gave the sense that he could do whatever he liked – but not with the usual snobby, aristocratic attitude following him. His hair was shorter than usual, and not slicked back, which Hermione subconsciously decided looked better – it added to the carefree-ness that he bore. His build was still rather lanky and long, but he had filled out a bit in the arms and such, which made Hermione wonder for a moment how he would look without the sweater. A _very_ brief moment.

When they reached the Charms room, he held open the door for Anthony Goldstein, who had approached from another corridor, and Hermione, which came as such a shock to her that she let her eyes meet his silver gaze.

The desire again coursed through her system, giving her the chills. She fought the urge to pull him down to her level in order to bite.

'Oh, Miss Granger, I forgot that you were in my advanced class – I don't know how though... why don't you take your seat in the front, and Mr. Malfoy, there's a seat over there, next to Mr. Macmillan.' The tiny Professor squeaked, taking Hermiones elbow and steered her towards the front of the room.

Hermione shook herself, glad for her teachers' interruption. She had almost let the creature inside of her loose.

Again, the class was spent with a pair of eyes upon her and she was glad to be able to escape to advanced Arithmacy, with only Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillian, Terry Boot and some seventh year Ravenclaw to keep her company.

~o~

'So, was Lupin back to teach your Defence Against the Dark Arts class?' Hermione asked, strolling into the Griffindor changing room. Ginny was there, strapping on layers of padding

'Oh! Hermione! I thought that you weren't coming! You weren't at dinner, and then I stopped by your room and you weren't there either – where have you been? You had me so worried!' The redhead placed her hand on her hips, doing a pretty good impression of her mother.

'Sorry Gin, I stopped by the library for a Charms essay and ended up staying for a while.' Hermione replied. 'So, what do I do?'

'You're going to get on my broom and you're going to do a bit of flying before we do anything involving the bats and balls. You might want some of my padding – in case you fall.' She handed over a pile of padding and Hermione grimaced. She was glad for the stuff later though, because she fell. Alot.

The next morning Ginny was retelling the tale of Hermiones crashes with vigour. Hermione laughed along with the others, she but knew that her friend was only going over the highlights. It had taken two whole hours to get the brunette accustomed to the broom, and another two before she had been sure enough of herself not to duck when the quaffle or bludger came anywhere near her. By the time they were done, the sun had disappeared.

But supprisingly enough, Ginny had decided that they would keep up the training – claiming that the other people that had approached her about quidditch probably couldn't even hover – and she would be judged fairly when the tryouts came around.

In truth, Hermione found the whole experience to be quite refreshing. Flying was just as much fun as Harry had always said – the rush of air as she spiralled (on purpose or not) and the dropping feeling in her stomach when she dove. It had been – dare she say it – fun. Not that she'd admit that to Ginnys face.

And even thought she wasn't on the team yet, Hermione could see Dean and Ginny making suprise tactics and such that included the brunette.

She was sad to part with her friends as she made her way down the steps to the dungeon, but also thrilled, because Slughorn had let it slip that they would be making the Draught of the Living Death that day - a particularily difficult potion that reduced the drinker to a zombie like state. She skipped through the door and all the way to her seat, grinning.

'Oh goody! You've all made it on time.' The professor cried, clapping his hands together in excitement as the rest of the class trickled in. 'So, seeing as the potion we are making today is so hard, I spent all night creating 'dream teams', and for every team that produces a perfect Draught of the Living Death, the houses from the team with receive points! Let's see now, dream team number one: Miss Perks and Miss Frobisher. Number two: Miss Midgen and Mr. Finch-Flechley. Number three: Miss Carnet, Miss Retchale and Mr. Rostav. Number four: Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. You have the rest of the class the finish your potion.'

Chairs scraped against the stone floor as groups clustered together.

Hermione held her breath as her partner plopped down the seat on her left. He flipped open his book and set out his sparkling clean utensils. She continued to hold her breath as she did the same. After a moment of silence he Malfoy looked over and let a chuckle go.

'You're turning purple, Granger.' He said, trying to look her in the eye. She turned her head slightly away from him, taking in a deep breath and lighting a flame beneath their cauldron. He shook his head and ran a finger down the list of ingredients.

They worked in silence, unlike the other groups who chattered without stop. They chopped the alophane, crushed the junebugs and the wallo beetles, they sprinkled the kanole with mandrake pollen and then stirred it all together when the water reached its boiling point. Then came the task of stirring the potion methodically, twice clockwise, once anti-clockwise, every thirty seconds until the potion turned a pale, murky green.

It was Hermione who took over the stirring and Malfoy picked up his quill to copy down the notes they were given. She continued to breathe out the right side of her mouth and avoided looking at him at all costs – that is, until he leaned over, taking her notebook, and began to write the notes for her.

'What are you doing?' She asked, reaching for her book. She made the mistake of breathing in his intoxicating scent and she suddenly lost her focus.

'I didn't want to disturb you, you were doing such a good job – well, before you were.' He replied, leaning even closer so that he could take up he could stir the cauldron, as she was a little distracted.

Having him so close was driving Hermione crazy – his scent was making her dizzy, his eyes were making her throat catch on fire, and the all around closeness of him was making her feel hot from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

_Maybe just one bite..._


	6. Mate?

Before we continue on with the story, I must inform you of my situation. I am quite young (take a guess if you like) and I am busy training for the 2011 Canada Winter Games as well as working hard to get money to pay for the trip, which means I have very little time to produce new chapters. Also, my mother is taking away my laptop for an unknown amount of time. I am putting up this chapter on a friend's computer and I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Thank you for your patience, readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~o~

_... and when finished the Draught of the Living Death, be sure to bottle immediately and store at room temperature._

Draco finished his writing and looked over to see Granger stirring the potion. He sighed loudly, but she seemed to be lost in her own little world. He found himself wishing that she would simply lose control of her desire and _take the damn bite!_ What was keeping her? Before he had bitten her, he had practically been chasing down, hoping that for one moment, she'd loose her stupid war attitude so he could pounce – and now, somehow _she_ managed to rebel against her desire, leaving him to practically force himself upon her. But she was wearing thin, he'd see the look in her eyes before charms class the other day, the desire so eminent, her hand reaching for his tie – and even though it would have blown their cover, her biting him in front of the entire class, he'd hoped that she'd just go ahead and bite! It was driving him nuts to have her push him away like that.

You see, Draco had done his research as well. Vampires – even though the two of them weren't full on vampires – had two stages after finding their mate (if they found theirs at all), the bite and the consummation. It was like a marriage, the bonding and the sex. Draco just needed her to bite back and the bonding part would be done with.

He watched the brunette stir the potion for a moment longer before he reached over to start on her notes.

'What are you doing?' She asked, looking at him for the first time since the beginning of class. She leaned over to take her book back. Draco smirked as her face went blank. Her hand slipped from the wooden spoon she was using to stir and he quickly caught it and fulfilled the clockwise and counter-clockwise requirements.

'I didn't want to disturb you, you were doing such a good job – well, before you were.' Was his reply, counting in his head.

He glanced down at her for just a second, finding her to be quite red in the face and regarding his neck with quite the fascination. He could help but grin, tilting his head upwards and stirring the potion when it reached thirty seconds.

_Just one bite..._

~o~

'Oh! It seems that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are the first two to complete the draught!' Cried Slughorn, who was suddenly standing infront of them, peering into their cauldron.

Hermione jumped away from her partner as if he were on fire, looking down to see that the potion was the exact shade required.

'Are you alright, Miss Granger? You're looking a little flushed.'

'I'm fine,' Hermione purred, slipping into her husky, seducing, vampire voice. She realised this a moment later and cleared her throat. 'May I run to the bathroom, professor?'

'Of course.'

She was out of the room so fast, she didn't catch Sloghorn saying: 'No Mr Malfoy, you may not go to the bathroom, you have to stay here and bottle your potion.'

~o~

Hermione skipped lunch day, spending the time in her private bathroom, leaning against the tub with a raw steak in her hands. But for once, the juice didn't satisfy her, the desire still burned strong in her soul.

She dreaded leaving the comfort of her home but eventually dragged herself off to her first advanced Transfiguration class. She kept her eyes on the teacher until they were given an objective: transfiguring flower petals into colourful, wool mittens.

With her selection of petals, she made seven pairs of mittens of all different colors.

She left the class, her bag bursting with her goods. She skipped off to Arithmacy, glad to be rid of burning, silver eyes.

She skipped dinner as well that day, hiding out in the library in search of more information. Sadly, it seemed that all of the books on vampires were gone. Hermione knew that Lupin had his own special collection of monster books in his rooms, but he was still missing – and she had the sinking feeling that it was a mission for the Order, which would also explain why Harry hadn't yet replied to her letter. She only hoped that her friends were safe.

She grew more and more worried, as the next day Lupin still wasn't back. Hermione spent the entire Transfiguration class that morning fretting over everything that could have gone wrong. By the time her Advanced Defence Against the Darks Arts class had some around, she'd nearly given herself heart attack.

The group sat silently in the classroom awaiting their professor. Hermione pulled on a strand of her hair, imagining all of the different sorts of painful ends her friends could have met.

She nearly jumped for joy when the door squeaked open and Lupin stepped in.

'Sorry class, I was held up... somewhere,' He said, rushing up to the front of the class. 'Please go to page fourteen of your _Guide to the Dark Arts – Homemade Spells_. Oh, Miss Granger, Mr Potter told me to give you this.' He withdrew a large letter from his robe pocket, dropping it on the girls' desk.

She picked it up and held it close, sighing with contentment. She slipped it into her book bag and set out copying the notes that her teacher wrote for them.

She went to see her professor that day after class.

'Professor, I have some questions about my condition.'

'Yes, Hermione?' He said, setting down his quill.

'You see, I smelled someone yesterday,' She started awkwardly. 'He drove me crazy, and I wasn't even hungry. Can you explain this to me?'

Lupin looked up at her for a moment.

'Who is this boy?'

_Draco Malfoy._ The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she found herself saying something else.

'I don't know. I can only ever smell him.'

'Well, to vampires, scents are like attraction – take me for example, you hate the smell of a werewolf and a full on vampire would either hold their breath and kill me while they have the chance, or run from my, apparent, foul stench. I haven't done very much reading upon vampires, but I understand the fact that when a human, or another vampire, smells delicious to you then they are to be your mate. Of course, true vampires would never be able to contain themselves after smelling something like that, so only a few, well trained vampires have even been able to make their mates vampires as well.' He paused for a moment. 'How bad is it?'

'The steaks don't work anymore, but I have enough self control to stay away from him.' She replied, burying her face on her hands. Draco Malfoy was _not _her mate! She absolutely refused to believe it.

'Hermione, I think that you should start hunting in the forest.' He finally said. 'Maybe if you got the desire to chase out of your system you wouldn't find him so tasty.'

'How am I supposed to get out there, Lupin? I can't exactly walk out the front door in the middle of the night to go hunting.'

'Hermione! I thought you were smarter than this! I was thinking of a boy we both know who is in the possession of a tricky little map of Hogwarts and a magical cloak.' Remus replied with a chuckle.

'Harry? But doesn't he need those?'

'When will Harry need the Marauders Map? And he has two invisibility cloaks, Moody left his for the boy in his will. I'm sure that Harry won't be against you using his stuff, seeing how things are. When you reply to his letter, you should ask him about it – just be sure not to go hunting around the full moon.' Lupin grinned. 'Would you like my collection of monster books? I'm sure that they could help you in your situation.'

~o~

That night at dinner Hermione opened Harrys letter. As she had imagined, the Order had been on a mission in search of the last horcrux. Although they hadn't met any trouble, they had to search the entire village in which they suspected the horcrux to be. They came up with nothing to show for other than a lot of wasted time. He seemed to know nothing about the blonde boy, although he wrote that every time he brought up Malfoy, the others simply deflected his questions. He inquired about her time at school and told her to say hello to Ginny for him before demanding that they both be incredibly safe. After his goodbye, there was a short request that she help them try to figure out what the last horcrux could be. The rest of the letter consisted of different pages from old tomes, ripped from their bindings and covered with little notes in all different sorts of handwriting (Hermione was scandalized).

Before running to Astronomy, Hermione took to her room so she could pen a reply and her own request: the map and cloak. She didn't mail it right away though, she left it on her desk saying that she would do it on the next day.


End file.
